y todo comenzó con las manos sucias
by dreamwithmegaeul
Summary: Yi joung quiere ver nuevamente a Ga eul , ella no quiere pues se le cae la cara de la humillación ...y todo por la culpa de 2 F4 que siempre tienen que arruinarlo TODO! ESTE ES AUTENTICAMENTE MIO, SOLO ESTA EN MI NUEVA CUENTA!


Yi Joung miraba a través del empañado cristal de su carísimo camaro, la densa lluvia no hacía más que dificultar la vista de su objetivo, la mujer que lo cautivaba, fascinaba y hacia que su frio y orgulloso corazón diera saltos cada vez que ella sonreía.

Dios, cuanto la extrañaba, en los momentos en que su vida era una mierda total y estaba rodeado de problemas, Ga Eul lograba que el viera lo positivo que había alrededor (sinceramente lo único positivo en ese momento para él, era ella).

Se le caía a pedazos el rostro de vergüenza al recordar lo que había sucedido entre ambos. Antes de que ella se dejara de visitar su estudio alegando estar ocupada cuando en realidad no se atrevía a mirar a ciertos chicos a los ojos.

Recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos, días antes de que metiera la pata y ella no tuviera cara para hablar con él ni con sus amigos.

Estaban en su estudio creando una pieza original, bueno, más bien ella intentaba hacer crearla, el no hacía más que observar la divertida manera en que ella presionada su erróneamente su muñeca en la vasija.

La fina y blanca muñeca de Ga Eul (totalmente pecaminosa ,si le pedían su opinión) estaba cubierta de arcilla hasta el codo, a Yi Joung le pareció cómica su cara de concentración , más cuando ella estaba convirtiendo todo en un auténtico desastre, su boca entreabierta le provoco unas ganas inmensas de besarla (que fue lo que hizo, sin pensar) , Ga Eul dio un respingo y lo miro asombrada, pues desde su llegada a Corea (y en toda la historia desde que lo conocía) él nunca la había besado, nunca había cruzado la finísima línea que había de la amistad a algo más , que el defendía con uñas para que ella no resultara lastimada.

-Sunbae. Ga eul todavía sentía su aliento en su boca, no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar (y en ese momento honestamente no recordaba siquiera respirar) Yi Joung , el chico que le había gustado desde hacía 5 años , que la había ignorado olímpicamente, la había besado, él había dado el primer paso y él había cruzado la línea.

-Ga eul, yo… -Yi joung rio nervioso - tenías un poco de arcilla en la cara… . (encuentra una explicación que no suene tan imbécil, Yi joung)

Ga eul lo había tomado fuertemente de su camisa y lo tenía presionado contra la pared. El la miraba expectante, en su historia de casanova del F4 , ninguna chica lo había tomado por sorpresa(reduciendo su capacidad de pensar y actuar a la de un niño de 3 años) de la manera que ga eul conseguía hacerlo, el observo su boca, delicada y por lo que recién pudo comprobar ,suave , su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos miraban algún punto invisible detrás de él.

-Sunbae … - ga eul balbueaba - Yi Joung , yo … quiero besarte, quiero hacerlo y no pensar en las consecuencias, no pensar que me gustara y que no querré dejar de hacerlo, no pensar en que te conozco desde hace 5 años y que me gustas demasiado, mucho….un montón realmente, solo quiero probar….me dejarías probar un poco - Dijo ella, casi sin aliento.

El rostro de Yi joung formo una sonrisa y su cabeza un asentimiento, Ga eul se acercó ,titubeante , temerosa de ella misma, llena de ganas de saber si sería como ella se lo había imaginado mientras esperaba. Beso la comisura de sus labios y nerviosa soltó una risilla, bajo la mirada pues sentía su rostro rojo como un tomate, entonces Yi joung la tomo y ella se abandonoal placer de un sueño cumplido. El la tomo de lleno, desesperado , pues esperar lo había vuelto impulsivo y ya estaba harto de mantener las apariencias, con Ga eul no era necesario, con ella podría ser el mismo, con ella podía ser joven , tener problemas y ser un puto demonio.

Su olor envolvió a Ga eul , que no estaba preparada para la intensidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo , su lengua invadió su entraba y ella la recibió como quien recibe aire después de no haber respirado durante décadas. Yi joung llevaba sus labios en un baile malditamente delicioso, en un beso prohibido para ambos pues ella no sabía sentir de esa manera y él no quería enamorarse de esa manera.

Sus manos no podían, o mejor dicho no sabían mantenerse alejadas de Ga eul, la quería cerca, donde ella pudiera sentir a su agitado corazón y supiera lo que a él le estaba provocando. Ga eul acariciaba su rostro, maravillada, conquistada y atada al cuerpo del príncipe So. Enfrascados como estaban el uno con el otro, no sintieron la llegaba de Ji Hoo y Woo Bin hasta que este último carraspeo fuerte para ser notado

-creo que llegamos en mal momento, Ji Hoo- La expresión de Ga eul valía un millón de wons en aquel momento, asombro, aturdimiento y una profunda vergüenza maquillaba en ese instante su bonito rostro, pues al darse cuenta de que ella estaba encima de Yi Joung, quien estaba contra la pared completamente desordenado y cubierto de arcilla, la hizo bajarse y golpearse con la mesa.

-Woo bin y Ji Hoo Sunbae…. - por segunda vez en aquella noche, Ga eul no sabía qué diablos decir, ella creía que era solo Yi Joung quien provocaba ese efecto en ella, pero al parecer era el F4 completo. Yo… Sunbae y yo….- no alcanzo a terminar la oración pues Yi joung la interrumpio.

-¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?-. Yi joung estaba furioso, no solo aquellos imbéciles habían arruinado su oportunidad con la dulce Ga eul , sino que era evidente su gran erección acentuada más aun (si es que puede ser posible) por el maldito pantalón que se había puesto aquel día , y claro, Ga eul no era lo bastante mundana para reparar en aquellas cosas pero el indecente de Woo Bin y el pillo de Ji Hoo sabrían darse cuenta de "esos percances" masculinos.

-queríamos ser unos buenos amigos y sacar a nuestro aburrido amigo de juerga aunque como puedo observar, tan desocupada no tenía las manos- Comento feliz de la vida , Ji Hoo.

Ga eul había reunido sus cosas y había limpiado sus manos en un tiempo merecedor del guiness , aunque no podía borrar los hinchados labios ni el olor del perfume de Yi joung que delataban su crimen

-Woo bin y Ji hoo sunbae… me retiro, por favor, cuídense- ga eul procedía a irse, cuando Yi joung sin pensarlo la presiono contra el (obviamente para que sus malintencionados amigos no descubrieran su erección) aun no calculo que presionando a Ga eul , esta si notaria la existencia del gran Yi joung con deseos de libertad y compañía.

Ga eul se puso rojísima y sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, aquellos no podía estarle pasando a ella, aquel día acudido con la más sana e inocente disposición al taller de Yi joung y este la había besado, morreado y para colmo le estaba literalmente enseñando cuanto le afecto el beso a él.

-Yi joung, suelta a la pobre Ga eul, debe tener algo más importante que hacer si quiere marcharse- dijo Ji Hoo quien se había percatado de la situación y quería hacer sufrir a su amigo.

-es que… con Chu Ga eul queremos… debemos seguir y por favor… váyanse, ya entendí el mensaje, no seré más un ermitaño, mujeriego o lo que crean que soy -Yi joung estaba humillado, sentía arder a su miembro y el pedía libertad.

-Men, libera a la pobre chica- Woo bin se acercó para tomar el brazo de Ga eul, pero está nerviosa se corrió rápidamente, y Woo bin acabo tocando nada menos que al gran Yi joung.

El dueño del miembro grito y pataleo, Woo bin conmocionado gritaba mientras que un ruidoso Ji hoo , lloraba de la risa.

-mierda, mierda, mierda…. - exclamaba Woo bin quien buscaba un trapo para asear su DESVIRGADA MANO, mientras que Yi joung buscaba un sitio en el cual esconder su rostro por toda la vida (y las que siguen de las que también siguen) de Ga eul y su trasero blanco y sin marcas de Woo bin (este le daría la paliza del año).

Quien pensaría que el casanova y el mujeriego del F4 se conocerían TAN íntimamente.


End file.
